


【相二相】“怪物”

by AkatsukiL



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:55:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26121532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkatsukiL/pseuds/AkatsukiL
Summary: “怪物”与“怪物”的来往。齐木楠雄：谢邀，又一次帮助拯救了地球。
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Ninomiya Kazunari





	【相二相】“怪物”

**Author's Note:**

> 此篇基本不走感情戏。  
> CP主要提及：贵族侦探/渡海征司郎，死神/雪村亚久里（非常非常隐晦的一句话提及，过去式），死神/高元寺达也。

1  
  
机械零件转动的声音在墙体内沉闷传出，书柜随声内陷露出一条通道，穿着体面的男人仿若身处自家的后花园中闲庭信步，身后跟着一名英式骑马装打扮的仆从佐藤。  
  
死神弯下腰，泰然自若地把扎进暗/杀对象脖颈大动脉处的水果刀拔出，躲开喷溅的血，站直身躯偏头看向声源处。  
  
早在暗杀任务目标前他就发现这间休息室的构造有问题，进入后便从室内的细微线索中推断沉木书柜后藏有一间暗室，只是他没想到，这人胆子这么大。  
  
主动从暗处走出露面的男人伸长手臂，握着手杖轻戳躺在血泊中的尸体，好奇看了一眼便移开视线，端详面前一言不发的危险人物。  
  
男人似是为了表示友好，勾起嘴角露出喜悦的神色，浅棕色瞳仁毫不掩饰对眼前被高层恐惧的怪物的欣赏之意。  
  
他身后默默无言的佐藤适时接过男人手中的手杖，认真擦拭触碰过尸体的底部。  
  
没了手杖，男人戴着皮手套的双手自然垂落交叠贴覆腰带处，围绕站立不动的死神转了一圈，慢条斯理道：“无所不能、神出鬼没、任务完成率百分之百、千变万化的面容、缺失情感冷酷无情的怪物、被暗世界称呼为死神的世界第一杀手，原来是这样一个人。”  
  
“要见死神一面可真难啊。”  
  
回想起搜寻死神踪迹的困难时段，男人不免有些感叹。  
  
“你是怎么找到我的？”看出来者并非想要抓他，死神单手插兜，另手抛高水果刀挽着花样，“落地不到二十四小时，期间换了五个身份，从什么时候派人跟着我的？”他肯定自己在路上没发现任何可疑的人物。  
  
“当你财权高到一定程度，想要找到一个人其实很容易，尤其是——”男人伸指点了点脑袋，微笑解释，“——拥有高于金鱼的智慧，并懂得如何运用的时候。”  
  
“你不想雇佣我暗杀任何人。”死神表示。  
  
“我是个守法的好公民。”  
  
男人倾身向前打量死神神色平淡的面孔，从出现到现在维持许久充满兴味的笑容淡了几分，像是弄清了一件事情，不再对其产生兴趣。  
  
“果然，你和他毫无瓜葛。”男人叹了口气，把玩佐藤擦拭干净后递回的手杖，一副兴致缺缺的模样。  
  
死神歪了歪头。  
  
休息室的窗户大敞，他听到户外鸟儿清脆的几声鸣叫，那是他徒弟发出的声音。果然，不管如何教导，于他而言终究还是太过焦躁，他只是因为眼前的男人耽误返程的时间，就急了起来。  
  
死神从风衣口袋里拿出手机拨打了过去，只说了一句“你先回去”便挂断电话，不给另一头反应的功夫。  
  
“我对揭露你的真实面目毫无兴趣，那会让世界又少一个值得我观察的人。”手杖微抬制住佐藤看到死神掏东西后欲要上前保护的动作，男人说道，“只是发现你和我认识的一个人有些相像，所以过来看看。”  
  
他说得轻描淡写，仿佛花费七八位数的钱财去寻找一个人，只为看对方长什么样子是件合算的买卖。  
  
“和我相像？”  
  
死神眯起眼重复道，他可以说是全世界都去过，见过无数的人，从未见过有人面貌与他相像。能让眼前这个男人因为一张脸而耗费财力物力，可以想象那个人与他的真实面孔相似程度极高。  
  
死神好奇问：“多少？”  
  
男人直言：“八分。”  
  
“他对你很重要。”  
  
死神眨了眨眼，他不理解爱情这种东西，但男人倏地绷紧的肌肉告诉他，他说对了。  
  
“显而易见。”男人的声音带着笑，他没打算在这方面掩饰。  
  
“我的目的已经达到了，请继续。”  
  
男人迈着沉稳优雅的步子走出这间几分钟后将成为案发现场的地方，他的后背完全展露在死神面前，身体放松，笃定不会遭受死神赋予的伤害。  
  
确实如此。  
  
直至男人与从头至尾都绷紧神经的佐藤离开，死神都没有过任何动作。  
  
他无视脚边血液已然停止流出、躯壳逐渐变冷僵硬的任务对象，走到合拢的书柜前，拔出夹在书与书缝隙间的小卡。  
  
——任务对象邀请贵族侦探下榻宴会的邀请函。  
  
死神指腹摩挲鎏金的字体，收下这张表露了男人身份的纸张，翻过阳台无声离去。  
  
  
2  
  
夏日炎炎，椚丘三年E班的学生们在上乌间惟臣指导的体育课。  
  
天气的燥热与今日突然造访的大人物让他们心思早早就不再课上，包括乌间。  
  
那位大人是为杀老师的存在感到好奇吗，乌间皱起眉想，两人相识的可能在他脑海闪现一瞬便迅速否决，最终，只能把那位大人的到访归根于捉摸不定的兴致。  
  
教职室开着空调，贵族侦探即使穿着一身在夏天来说厚重过头的绒面华贵套装也不会感到闷热，他坐在管家携带的孔雀椅上，好整以暇地打量眼前不停流下冷汗，明显坐立不安的大号章鱼怪物。  
  
“紧张的时候是蓝色。”管家山本捧着记事本认真记录道。  
  
“忸、忸呀！被发现了！”取代人类手指部位的触手不停用手帕擦拭脸上的汗水，死神难以自持发出奇怪的干笑声面向一直盯着他瞧的贵族侦探，“请问这位先生，有什么事找我吗？”  
  
“这就是你在雪村亚久里和高元寺达也身上学习到的人类情感吗，真是有趣。”  
  
贵族侦探无视死神在听到他说出的名字后面无表情的样子，杀气围绕在身却熟视无睹，仍有闲心端着女仆田中沏好的热茶小抿一口。  
  
“你想做什么？”  
  
脸上的颜色回归到黄色，死神交叠起触手，不再做出滑稽的表演——在一个疑似对你知根知底的人面前还试图遮遮掩掩，那就太过愚蠢了。  
  
“当然是看看懂得感情，被普通人拉下神坛的死神现在是什么样子。”  
  
贵族侦探听到他提出的问题显得有些诧异。  
  
山本安静地上前几步，将一摞整理好的资料放在死神面前，任他查看。  
  
“自体反物质细胞研究报告和……雪村亚佳里……”  
  
看清内容后死神不禁喃喃出声，震惊令他脸上疑似眼睛的地方睁大些许，触手的捏紧让纸张起了褶皱。  
  
一直安静站在贵族侦探后方的田中插入两人的话题之间，双手捧着手机递到贵族侦探面前：“御前大人，渡海大人的短信。”  
  
贵族侦探接过手机，划开屏幕看清另一头发来的短信挑眉轻笑一声，心情愉悦地敲字回复。  
  
贵族侦探给予他的资料信息量太大，即便是死神也需要几秒时间来平复翻涌的情绪。  
  
死神问：“你想要我做什么？”  
  
山本随之掏出不知从哪变出来的手掌大的天鹅绒盒子放置台面上，贵族侦探还在同渡海互通短信，因此为贵族侦探发言道：“御前大人想委托您一个任务，酬劳是有40%几率能够恢复人身的解药和一个普通人的身份背景，现在给您的这份解药只能够恢复一小时人身，是定金。死神先生，这是一件非常划算的交易，您看呢。”  
  
田中微笑接道：“政宗先生曾在不知情的情况下接触到高元寺医生，高元寺医生的面貌激起了他的兴致，但很快被御前大人转移了注意力。您应当知道政宗先生对您有多感兴趣，不论是曾经的‘死神’还是如今对地球有威胁的‘怪物’。”  
  
死神伸出触手打开盒子，盯着摆在绒垫中央仅此一颗的白色圆片。  
  
他说：“好。”  
  
贵族侦探终于放下手机，抬手挥了个切割的手势：“介意我砍一段触手拿回去研究？”  
  
……你已经从渚那孩子手上拿到可以对付我的特质匕首了，还需要问我吗？  
  
死神无言地看着田中握着那柄墨绿刀身的匕首，以料理海鲜的刀法斜面切下他的触手，小心翼翼地放到铅制长盒中，甚至得寸进尺地将他刚才用来擦拭粘液的手帕一并收走。  
  
“合作愉快。”  
  
贵族侦探站起身，一直候在门外的司机佐藤适时拉开门，他的脚边摆放了一箱在教职室及周围搜刮到的窃听器与摄像头诸如此类的监控设备。  
  
贵族侦探瞥眼那箱制作精良来自ZF针对死神特别制作的工具，意味不明感叹道：“真是无趣。”  
  
“你到底是谁？”死神跟在贵族侦探身后，在他伸腿要跨入直升机前忍不住问，他曾经动用手上的资源去查贵族侦探这个身份，却只得到一堆无用的资料，直到他被当时所处的ZF警告之后才停止了动作，连他国高层都要保的人，可怖至极。  
  
“嗯？”贵族侦探偏头看向死神，坐上直升机后才笑道：“已经知道的事情还需要再提问吗？”  
  
死神恍然：“你——”  
  
贵族侦探抬眼拔高了声音，说道：“你们杀老师的弱点还有身穿白大褂笑容温柔的人哦。”  
  
“什么！？”  
  
树丛后钻出三年E班的学生，惊诧大喊，随后不知想到什么，用看痴汉的目光鄙夷注视脑袋变成粉红色的死神。  
  
“忸呀！不不不、不是这样的！”死神对上学生们的目光结巴解释，再看始作俑者已经开着直升机离开了，只得捂着脸飞快窜回教职室。  
  
“杀老师站住！”  
  
“杀老师你个变/态！”  
  
“诶，渚要试试看穿白大褂吗？说不定这只章鱼会投降哦。”  
  
“业君……”  
  
  
3  
  
“大家，要微笑啊。”  
  
死神躺在草地上，三年E班的学生们齐齐将他的触手摁倒。  
  
不知是谁先哭出声，其他人跟着无法抑制自己的眼泪，抬头看着死神的身体化作星光，如同电影般逐渐飘向远方，最后，只零星看到几点闪烁的光点。  
  
“汪！”  
  
“这是什么……萤火虫？”  
  
高元寺达也被大吉的叫声吸引，天空飘来的圆形光点让他回屋戴上眼镜再探出头去看，他所处的位置一般而言并不会有萤火虫的出现，但是这些光点让他起不了防备之心，忍不住伸出手去触碰。  
  
“真漂亮啊……”  
  
光点落在高元寺手上，柔和的黄色光芒闪烁一瞬便消逝而去，高元寺莫名有些怅然地叹息。  
  
你的兴趣爱好真是恶劣。  
  
粉红色头发，脑袋上插着疑似触角发饰的男孩无声道。  
  
贵族侦探歪了歪脑袋，眯着眼亲切地微笑说： “我只是配合死神的计划而已哦，齐木君这话让我很受伤呢。”  
  
所以说，这种多智近妖的角色真的很讨厌啊。齐木楠雄听着贵族侦探与言辞一致的心声想，要不是恢复月亮的时候被发现也不至于要和这种麻烦人物掺和在一起了。  
  
果然，都是齐木空助的错。齐木楠雄结论道。  
  
女仆田中递出一张甜品店的金卡交到齐木楠雄手上，用慈爱的目光看着他：“只要您携带这张金卡，店里的所有甜品都是任您享用，无限使用机制的。”  
  
谢谢。  
  
齐木楠雄接下金卡，眼睛透视的能力让他发现卡片内芯藏有薄如蝉翼的定位芯片，他当着贵族侦探的面毫不客气拆开取出，伸指捏碎，再将金卡复原。  
  
“诶，齐木君真是过分，这可是你哥哥送给你的礼物哦。”贵族侦探托腮道。  
  
下次麻烦不要再大张旗鼓的到我家找我，‘贵族侦探’。  
  
齐木楠雄加重最后四字的音调，瞬身消失不见。  
  
山本问：“御前大人，真的没关系吗？”  
  
“没关系。”贵族侦探说，他知道，即便齐木楠雄清楚他的身份也会为了他那对普通身份的父母而产生忌惮，不敢轻举妄动。  
  
佐藤敲门走进，躬身道：“御前大人，渡海医生在客厅等您。”  
  
“小征又不提前打电话告诉我给我惊喜，真是体贴。”  
  
贵族侦探轻敲手杖，支起身走出会客室。  
  
啊，渡海先生待会为他执勤表和薪资的变动怒气冲天找上门这件事忘记说了。  
  
齐木楠雄回到卧室，如是想道。  
  
  
  
END  
  
齐神的出现源于3年E班漫画/TV制作都有和齐木楠雄的灾难联动。


End file.
